


Number 3.

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: 50 Things about Derek Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual pie, Dinner with the Sheriff, M/M, Sheriff's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.	He hates broccoli. This is a pity because it’s my favourite vegetable. I think it was that one weekend that our parents were away and it was Uncle Peter minding us that Derek developed an aversion to the leafy greens. I wouldn’t put it past Uncle Peter to traumatise a three year old using broccoli.</p><p>XoXoXo</p><p>Sheriff's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 3.

        **3. He** **hates broccoli. This is a pity because it’s my favourite vegetable. I think it was that one weekend that our parents were away and it was Uncle Peter minding us that Derek developed an aversion to the leafy greens. I wouldn’t put it past Uncle Peter to traumatise a three year old using broccoli.**

Sheriff John Stilinski can proudly say that he knows what his son is like. Obviously, it’s his son. So when one day he walks into the kitchen and finds Stiles setting out three plates for dinner instead of two he knows something big is up. “So, um, Derek is coming over for dinner.” John just nods; smiling at the way his son was fidgeting and wringing his hands. He’ll admit that when Stiles had come clean about the whole werewolf thing (with a visual demonstration from _Derek Hale_ of all people) that there was nothing that the Sheriff wanted to do more than wrap his son up in bubble wrap and ship him to Antarctica if only to keep him safe.

 

They had argued (with Derek standing there awkwardly) about why Stiles had to keep putting himself into dangerous situations when there were people who could heal in an instant and whatnot. It wasn’t until Derek had stepped forward and claimed that Stiles was his Second and therefore was needed to keep the rest of the pack in line that John had backed off.

 

And now Derek was coming to dinner. Right.

 

The Sheriff watched his son finish setting the table and scurry back into the kitchen. He sat down heavily, sighing at what was now his life. At least Melissa McCall knew what he was going through.  He would admit that it was easier now that Stiles could actually tell him where he was going instead of lying the whole time. John’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He heard Stiles pause in his banging around the kitchen and gasp slightly. “Could you get that dad.” His voice was higher pitched than normal. He was nervous.

 

John stood and made his way over to the door, opening it with a smile on his face. Derek stood there in a charcoal shirt and black jeans, holding a dish and looking way more wide eyed and nervous than when the Sheriff had arrested him that one time. John just smiled wider “Derek, come on in.” the alpha shuffled inside, glancing toward the open kitchen door and back to the Sheriff.  John inclined his head towards the kitchen and nodded. The tension immediately dropped from Derek’s shoulders and he practically ran to the kitchen.

 

John sat down again at the table and soon enough Derek and Stiles came out, each carrying steaming plates. They sat down across the table facing John and everyone served themselves. Chicken, peas and potatoes tonight. He notices his son and the wolf stealing glances at each other and quickly looking back down at their plates when they catch the others eyes. It was just as everyone had finished that the Sheriff spoke.

 

“Stiles go upstairs for a minute. I need to talk to Derek.” Both Stiles and Derek pale at his words but Stiles stands obligingly and leaves the room, only hesitating in the doorway for a split second. The Sheriff placed his knife and fork down on his empty plate, Derek mirroring the action. The sat in silence for a minute before John spoke up.

 

“You know he’s only 17, right?” Derek winched and nodded, his eyes cast down to his plate. “Just, I don’t want to come home one day and find him heartbroken. Don’t start anything when you’re not on the same page as Stiles. He’ll give you everything and expect nothing in return.  He pined after one girl for so long and then suddenly you come along and it’s ‘Derek said’ and ‘Well, Derek did so-and-so’ and he doesn’t even notice. Hurt him and you’ll find yourself full of wolfs bane rounds,” at this Derek looks up, cautiously hopeful, and John smiles, “You know my son, even if I forbade him from seeing you, he’d end up finding a loophole or something. He’s too smart for his own good sometimes.” They both then stood and brought the empty plates into the kitchen.

 

“I brought pie.” John looks up sharply. “Proper pie? None of that vegan crap with kale and broccoli that Stiles made me eat, proper pie, pie?” Derek nodded “Apple. I hate broccoli.” The last part was mumbled into the clean plates and forks and the Sheriff snorted.   

 

Stiles soon came down and sat cautiously, looking between the Sheriff and the alpha before noticing the pie and scowling. He didn’t say anything though. It was after when they had all been served their pie that John smirked and looked up.

 

“So I heard Derek has an aversion to his leafy greens.” Stiles snorted and nearly ended up choking. It was Derek’s scowled “It’s all Peter’s fault.” that sent Stiles into an actual choking fit, nearly spraying pie crust everywhere. Derek ended up rubbing his back as Stiles wiped his streaming eyes.

 

John thought that they’d be fine.  


End file.
